


You're Where I Belong

by skysantababy35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysantababy35/pseuds/skysantababy35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His human isn't listening, he is going to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Where I Belong

"Dean." Castiel repeated for the third time, frustrated about his human not listening.

"I can't let you stay here, Cas" Dean said back.

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Dean are yo-."

Dean interrupted again, "You're an angel, you don't belong here!" His voice softened, "You deserve heaven."

The angel rolled his eyes, finally snapping and grabbing Dean by his shirt tails and pulling him forward, "Dean."

The human visibly gulped, "yeah Cas?"

"Are. You. Done. Yet?" He asked softly.

Dean nodded, wide eyed, "Yes."

"Good, now listen, You don't need to tell me where I belong," Castiel whispered, leaning up slightly and brushing his lips across Dean's.

"You're where I belong."


End file.
